


Scopophiliac

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Of Mischief and Metal [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has been receiving regular visits from a mysterious someone. They never talk, and Tony never sees them, but that doesn't stop him from putting on a show. It works out well...because that's exactly what they want. FrostIron. Porn with the vague semblance of plot. Really just porn. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One-I Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, let's see how you all like a bit a smut! There IS a second chapter to this that I can move over to this site, too...My beta likes to call it "The One Where The Bastard Finally Shows" just to give you an idea. lol Enjoy and let me know if you'd like more!

Part 1: I Get Off

Tony took a sip of his scotch before setting it down on his bedside table. His eyes slid shut as he rolled his neck and shoulders, trying to relieve the tension built up over long hours in the lab. He hadn’t actually seen his bed in days and felt it was high time for some release. A quick glance at the mirror hanging from the back of his bathroom door revealed a clean, put-together appearance, if one didn’t count the grease-stained wife beater and torn jeans.

It used to be that coming off of a work binge meant sweat and grease and maybe even a little blood. It meant being gross and smelling like a punk rock band the day after a show. Depending on the length of the binge he could even get a pretty solid beard going sometimes, too. But that wasn’t how things went anymore…not since the ‘occurrences’ had started. Now Tony showered and shaved in the lab before even thinking about making his way upstairs.

During the binge he let himself go as much as ever, crashing on his battered old couch with filthy hair and grime still under his fingernails. The moment the binge was over, however, he hopped right in that decontamination shower that Pepper had insisted on and cleaned up. The ‘occurrences’ had been happening for months now and Tony knew without a doubt that if he made it to his bedroom then his mysterious guest would show.

Tony fingered the hem of his tank top before pulling the garment off over his head and tossing it carelessly to the side. Crossing the room to the large windows that lined the side of the bedroom in his Malibu mansion, he pressed his forehead against the cool glass. There’d been talk recently of moving the Avengers into his tower in New York, or possibly even into the old Stark mansion, but Tony wasn’t so sure he was ready to give up this view…or the privacy that living alone afforded him.

“JARVIS, lights on dim.”

The A.I. silently obliged his command, lowering the lights of the room to give it a sultry feeling. Tony had used this setting for many a romantic liaison, but none quite as exciting as what he’d been participating in lately. Turning away from the window, he headed back over to the abandoned glass of scotch. It took less than two gulps to finish off the expensive liquor.

Setting the glass down once more, the genius reached in to pluck a single cube of ice from its depths. He popped the cube into his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue to suck off the last of the alcohol before taking it in his fingers once more. A shiver ran down his spine as he pressed the ice into his flesh, rubbing it across the back of his neck in a kind of freezing massage. His eyes fluttered shut as he moved the cube around to rub against his collarbone. 

Almost immediately the hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle and stand at attention. The room felt alive with an energy Tony had noticed from the very beginning, but it seemed his A.I. was unable to pick up on. He’d tried every frequency he could think of, but the presence of his guest remained invisible in every sense of the word. 

Now that he knew he was being watched, Tony felt encouraged to really begin his show. He allowed the steadily melting cube to glide down his chest, leaving a trail of water behind that cooled quickly in the air of his room. A small moan, more for show than from any real pleasure, passed his lips as the ice made contact with his nipple. The bud hardened in an instant, responding readily to the drop in temperature.

The billionaire sank down onto his bed without opening his eyes, tilting his head back and leaning against his pile of pillows. He could practically feel the gaze of his guest riveted upon him and his cock stirred in his pants at the sensation. Tony was used to being watched his entire life, had grown up practically on camera, but he’d never been much an exhibitionist before these visits started.

He couldn’t even really be sure quite how it had all started. The first time, he’d brushed the feeling of another presence aside, assuming it was just his sleep-deprived imagination. As it happened again and again, though, there was no denying that something more was going on. Tony and his guest, without ever speaking, had fallen into a kind of routine. If Tony slept in his room he would, without fail, receive a visit and, in turn, put on the performance he knew the other was looking for.

For a while, Tony was pretty sure his voyeur didn’t know that the hero knew he was being watched but there was no denying it for long. He’d always been the type to come alive on stage and that flair for the dramatics couldn’t stay hidden in something he found himself enjoying so much. The shift in their relationship didn’t seem to bother either of them, though. Tony always gave his guest exactly what he wanted, but nothing came for free.

The ice circling his nipple finally finished melting and the Tony pinched the hard nub gently, twisting it just a bit and letting out a breathy gasp. His other hand trailed up the line of his abs, feather light touch raising goose bumps along his flesh. He might not be as ripped as Cap or Thor, but fighting supervillains had been surprisingly beneficial for his physique.

Continuing to lavish his nipple with attention, Tony began to trace the roped scaring that surrounded the arc reactor in his chest. The tissue in that area had become incredibly sensitive after the palladium incident and too much pressure got painful very quickly. A light touch, though, like the skim of a feather, elicited reactions better than he ever could have hoped for. His entire body wracked with shivers as he teased himself.

The little gasps escaping him were no longer exaggerations and a pink flush was working its way down his neck. He could feel his accelerated heart rate beating a steady rhythm inside his chest. His eyes peaked open to stare at the ceiling through dark lashes. He imagined what it would be like to stare into the face of his visitor while he did this, to watch the reactions play across the other’s face. It was always so much more exciting to look when you couldn’t touch.

In truth, he’d never actually seen his visitor, his lover whom he’d never touched. He had a theory, one he was pretty certain of, but no actual proof. If he was right, it made these late-night rendezvous all the more scandalous. If he was wrong, well, he didn’t like to think about that too hard.

Instead of letting himself get distracted, Tony refocused on the task at hand. Abandoning his chest to the cool caress of the air, he moved his hands down to undo his belt. The fine leather slid smoothly from his belt loops and Tony wound it around his hand, squeezing the leather a bit. He imagined what it would feel like to have his belt wrapped around his wrists, securing them to his own headboard. He’d be at the complete mercy of his visitor…maybe he could throw in a blind fold to finally tempt the voyeur out of hiding. But that was a thought to be explored later, fuel to add to the fire.

For now, he set the belt aside and rubbed a palm across the front of his jeans, arching his hips up into the sweet friction. Between his earlier efforts and his own imagination he was almost fully erect already. His hard length pushed at the confines of his pants and Tony rubbed it a moment longer before popping the button and pushing his pants off right along with the briefs he wore underneath.

There were nights when he took things slow and sweet, drawing the process out for as long as possible, but he didn’t think he’d have the self-control to do so tonight. His body was already yearning to be touched, coming more alive by the moment. Pre-cum was already gathering at the tip of his cock and he swiped a thumb through it before taking his length in a firm grip.

He gave the member a few tugs to bring it to full hardness as he rolled onto his side and rifled through the drawer of his dresser for the lube. While the added liquid wasn’t strictly necessary, it certainly never hurt. Popping the lid with one hand, he squeezed a bit into his palm before returning his grip to his shaft.

The rough skin of his calloused hands ran across the flesh of his cock with just enough friction to be pleasurable. His breathing picked up again as he pressed a thumb against the bundle of nerves right under the head of his length. His hips arched upwards again, and he picked up the speed of his wrist. Green eyes and pitch black hair flickered before his mind’s eye and he had to bite down hard on his lip to keep from letting out a loud moan. As it was, the sounds still came out muffled.

Tony had received his fair share of hand jobs over the years, from all sorts of women and more than a few men. He’d never seen much of the appeal, though. The men were better, but there was nothing that quite lived up to what he was able to do for himself. A hand around his cock when he was taking it up the ass was one thing, but just on its own? He’d rather take care of things personally.

The thought of having a throbbing member shoved inside of him had the cock in his hand twitching excitedly. It took him only moments to flip over onto his knees, ass shamelessly displayed for his guest’s viewing pleasure. He used a pillow to prop up his chest and keep himself from face-planting into the mattress. There was nothing sexy about suffocation…well, at least not at the moment.

With one hand still steadily stroking his length, Tony reached behind himself to roll his balls in the palm of his hand. He could feel the muscles in his upper thighs and groin beginning to tighten, a sure sign of an impending orgasm. After a few moments of fondling his sack the genius let his hand trail further up to slip between the cheeks of his ass.  
He circled his entrance a few times, only pressing lightly with the tip of his middle finger. His knees edged slightly wider, pushing him further into the bed and giving him more access. A low moan passed his lips as he finally pushed his finger past the ring of muscles and inside of himself, the digit still slick with lube from earlier.

It was easy to picture what he must look like to the one watching him, wanton and hot, ready to be taken. Was it inviting? To see Tony pleasuring himself? Slipping a finger inside and slowly fucking himself? Did his guest want to take the place of that finger? Did he want to bury himself hilt deep in the moaning inventor and fuck him until Tony lost the ability to form coherent thought? Tony sure as Hell wanted him to.

His finger crooked to find a familiar bundle of nerves, stroking and stimulating the node in a way that heightened every other sense his body was experiencing. A hushed moan caught his attention, one of the rare moments when his visitor was too far gone to fully hide his presence. The knowledge that he was driving the other to such pleasure only egged him on further, drove him closer to the edge.

Thrusting into himself with one hand and pumping his length with the other, Tony squeezed his eyes shut once again and let him imagination take over. He imagined alabaster hands gripping his hips, a lean frame pressed against his back and a sinful voice whispering wicked promises into his ear. As he drew closer to his orgasm Tony found himself unable to hold back and ramblings poured from his lips.

“Oh, God! Yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

He groaned deeply, back arching to push his ass higher and shift the angle of his finger’s thrusting. The hand pumping his cock picked up in speed, rhythm stuttering and becoming more erratic as the muscles in his bicep burned from the continued strain. He kept up his litany of curses and moans as he drove himself right through his orgasm.

“Yeah! Ugh, fuck! Right there, right there! LOKI!”

Too far gone to realize his mistake, that he’d broken the unspoken rule of naming his watcher, Tony slumped into the mattress. He lay panting in the mess of his own cum on the sheets but couldn’t quite bring himself to care. As he drifted off into sleep, he didn’t notice that the other’s presence in the room did not disappear as usual.

A dark figure loomed next to the bed, seeming almost uncertain as to what to do. After several long minutes the figure knelt, brushing a few stray hairs from the sleeping hero’s face. A voice every bit as sinful and wicked as Tony imagined whispered softly into his ear.

“Soon, my pet…I doubt either of us can hold out much longer now…”

And then the figure was gone, leaving no trace that he had been there at all other than the crumpled, spent man on the bed with a smile on his face.


	2. Part Two - Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki had something to take care of off-world and when he finally got around to checking on his mortal, well...let's just say he found Tony Stark in an interesting situation. And, really, what's a god to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I totally forgot to mention this last chapter, but Part One of this little fic was written to I Get Off by Halestorm. Part Two was written to Touch Me by Kazaky. The music video for it is both really, really hot and absolutely hilarious. I will never look at TSA the same way again! Well, enough from me, let's get on with the story!

Loki growled inwardly as his perimeter spells alerted him to the fact that the mortal had entered his bedroom. He had set the spells up around Stark’s quarters shortly after his first visit. They were useful so he didn’t have to waste time just popping in. It allowed him to focus his attention elsewhere. Of course, they did have the awful drawback of being quite the distraction when he couldn’t make it to the mortal’s quarters right away.

The thought of what his mortal could be doing without him filled Loki’s head as he slipped silently down the corridor of the mines. He’d been preparing for this moment for months, ensuring that everything would be perfectly in place for his theft. He wasn’t about to miss his window of opportunity, even if it meant missing the chance to feast his eyes upon his mortal’s flesh.

Three dead guards and two hours later, Loki held his prize in his grasp. Adrenalin pumped through his veins from the adventure, making him feel alive. Shame, that he didn’t have anyone to share the moment with. His mind flitted back to Stark, still in his room according to the spells. Perhaps he had missed the exciting part of the show, but there was nothing to stop him from invading the man’s dreams and bending them to his whim. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d done so.

He remembered the last time vividly. The mortal had responded beautifully as Loki had lain next to him, mewling quietly and arching towards the god. Loki had been given free rein to play with his mind as well as his body and he had savored every moment. He couldn’t go too far, of course, or he would risk Stark awakening. Still, he’d enjoyed the opportunity to stroke the man’s frame as he quivered beneath his touch.

Sliding from the mines and into the welcoming arms of Yggdrasil’s branches, Loki felt his heart beat quicken. There was something about the mortal that just fascinated him. When first they had met, he’d been focused on his mission for Thanos but that distraction had not lasted long. As soon as Loki had been free of his Asgardian prison he had begun watching Stark again. In his lab, in board meetings, fighting villains; it seemed that Stark excelled at everything he chose to do.

There were few who could be held as his equal throughout the Nine Realms, and certainly none on Midgard. Loki theorized that the inventor would have little trouble picking up the arts of the other realms, which made it a shame he’d been born to such a pitiful world. He had such limited access to his potential and an even more limited lifespan. Truly a shame.

The draw Loki had felt hadn’t started out sexually, either. He had been drawn to the man’s mind first and his spirit second. As was want to happen, Loki’s interest in the man’s body just followed. It didn’t much bother the Aesir that Stark was a different species. He’d coupled with many stranger beings, at least Stark would not require shape shifting. What held Loki back was his very nature, his need to claim completely. He could already feel his possessiveness crawling beneath his skin, flashing with anger and jealousy when the mortal turned his eye upon another. If he were to claim the mortal, put the god’s mark upon him, he would consume everything the man had to give and more. Absolutely everything would be devoured. And then Loki would have to find a new play toy.

Unless, of course, the mortal was able to keep up with him…it seemed insane to even think it, but Stark had proved himself full of surprises on many occasions previously. Could it be possible that he would be able to give all that Loki required and still have something left in reserve? The longer Loki continued to watch him, the more likely it seemed that they would find out. His control would only hold out for so long.

The last time he’d seen Stark, when the mortal had called his name during his completion, it had been a close call. Hearing those sweet syllables fall from Stark’s lips had sent him over the edge into his own orgasm. He’d waited until the mortal was asleep before approaching, watching even more closely than he usually did.

It was no secret that Stark had figured out he was being watched. No one put on a show like the ones he did when they thought they were alone. There was no reason to. It had just never occurred to Loki that the genius had actually figured out exactly who was watching him. Aside from the occasional soft moan or spark of green magic, Loki kept himself well-hidden. And those slip-ups that did occur only happened when Stark was…otherwise occupied.

So, suppose that the mortal had figured it out. He didn’t run away screaming. He hadn’t avoided his room like the plague and he certainly hadn’t gone to S.H.I.E.L.D. with the information. In fact, the only thing he had done was cater more and more to Loki’s tastes. He played up every action, put himself on display, made himself vulnerable. Certainly not the actions one would take to being watched by one’s enemy.

It wasn’t the only possibility, though. It wasn’t even the most exciting one. If Stark hadn’t figured out that it was Loki watching him, if he didn’t know for sure, that could only mean one thing. Stark wanted it to be Loki. When he closed his eyes, the mortal imagined green eyes and ebony skin. A shiver ran down Loki’s spine as he considered it.

The branches of Yggdrasil led him safely onto Midgard. He came out somewhere in what the mortals referred to as South America. It mattered little. Teleportation within a realm was but a simple matter. For a mage of Loki’s caliber it barely even required concentration at all. Within moments, he had appeared in Stark’s bedroom…and froze immediately.

Blood roared past his ears as he took in the sight before him, numbing him completely to all but the intense desire coursing through his body. He could practically feel his eyes zero in on the figure on the bed, the rest of the world falling away. He’d expected to find a sleeping figure, perhaps a naked and spent one, but sleeping none the less. 

The mortal’s back was pressed against his headboard, his arms spread across it. Each wrist was bound by a leather belt cinched tight and secure. A thick cloth was tied over his eyes, ensuring that he couldn’t see a thing. His body was entirely laid bare and his legs were bent to either side, leaving him in a quasi-seated position. Leather bindings around his ankles were fastened by clasps to matching ones placed high-up on the mortal’s thighs. The arc reactor hummed softly in his chest and the sight of that alone knocked the air from Loki’s lungs. To be tied down like that, utterly helpless and at his mercy…It called to the very core of Loki’s desires.

The god’s length was hardening by the second as he approached the man on the bed. Could it be so easy? Had this mortal truly been left here for him, wrapped up like a present? A voice in the back of his mind screamed at him that it could be a trap, that he would be a fool for falling for it, but he barely even heard it. As he stepped closer, he noticed a small black device lying beside his mortal’s knee. He picked it up and immediately recognized it as a remote. His gaze swept over Stark, wondering idly what game he was playing.

It was obvious that Stark had been waiting for him for some time. His shoulders were tense from the strain and he kept fidgeting in the way that could only be achieved by those with plenty of restless energy. Still, his head was up, almost as though he were searching the room for something he desperately wanted to see. Loki smirked and conjured an armchair to sink back into while keeping the mortal in full view. Very well, if Stark wanted to have a little fun, who was Loki to deny him?

Silently settling into his chair at the foot of Stark’s bed, Loki turned the remote around in his hand a few times. Clearly, it had been left there for the purpose of his use…but he so hated to do the expected when there were other options available. With a flick of his wrist and a swirl of gentle magic, the temperature of the room began to drop.

The man on the bed shivered as the cooling air caressed his skin. Goosebumps rose up across his flesh and Loki grinned broadly. His fingers twirled through the air to direct it as he wished. The breeze swept over Stark’s skin, teasing every inch of him. Loki certainly did not fail to notice the cock growing semi-hard between the mortal’s legs. He’d always been the responsive type.

Another simple spell had the god’s shirt vanishing from his frame. He was much more inclined towards lower temperatures, but the coolness of the air still had his own nipples stiffening. He stroked a single finger across one, more for the novelty of it than to derive any pleasure. Unlike the mortal tied to the bed, Loki had never been the overly-sensitive type. He tapped his chin idly in thought as he gazed at the man before him.

Stark thought he could tempt a god and that would just not do. He needed to be taught a lesson about just who was in control of this situation. A hand idly trailed down his abdomen as he considered just how to teach his mortal a lesson. His gaze flicked down to the hand and a smirk slowly worked its way across his face. Now there was an idea…

It took some concentration to create the duplicate of his appendage, the magical construct glowing faintly in the dim light of the room. Soon, three more joined it. Loki had always been a master of illusions, but making things corporeal was a different matter entirely. It required much more skill and finesse, something that had not deterred the god in the slightest. Still, he kept that particular item in his arsenal more of a secret. It was far better that his enemies thought his illusions unable to harm them.

He directed the ghostly hands towards Stark’s person, using one to gently stroke the line of his cheekbone. The mortal sighed and leaned into the touch, not yet aware of the trouble he was in. Another hand floated over to his hip, giving it a firm squeeze that had Stark arching upwards off the bed. Leaving both hands in place, Loki directed the remaining two to trail up the mortal’s sides.

His entire frame jumped, jerking at the unexpected touches, and Loki had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling. The look of almost panic on the man’s face sent a shot of arousal like electricity straight to the god’s cock. He palmed himself through his leather trousers, his eyes fluttering briefly shut before fixating once more on Stark’s bound body.

Tension filled the mortal to the brim, but his cock hung heavy between his legs. Loki licked his lips at the thought of the conflicting emotions Stark had to be feeling. It made his domination that much sweeter. Let the mortal wonder about his predicament a while longer. He deserved nothing less for his presumptions of temptation.

He picked up the small black remote once more and examined it closely. There was no label, no hint as to its origin or purpose. It’s sleek, plastic casing was broken only by a notched wheel on the side with numbers counting up to 7. It was currently in the OFF position. Still idly stroking himself through his pants, Loki flicked his eyes back to his mortal.  
One of the hands that had been stroking Starks side had moved to his nipple, pinching the bud before stroking it smoothly and repeating the motion. Soft mewling noises were escaping his lips as he arched into the touch. The hand that had been on the mortal’s hip was now moving up and down his thigh, never quite getting close enough to his crotch to give him release. Precum was dripping from the head of his swollen member, glistening beads running a path from tip to base. A well-placed current of air had the mortal’s hips twitching upwards even more, desperate for some form of contact.

“P-please! Oooh, God, please!”

Stark’s begging had Loki’s own hips thrusting up into his hand. It took him mere moments to unlace the front of his trousers and pull out his throbbing member from within. He had heard the mortal’s rambling before, but never had he begged and there was little Loki found more delicious than that. He supposed, as he stroked his hard cock, that it earned the man some small reward.

He turned the wheel on the side of the remote to three with no preamble and was entirely unprepared for the immediate reaction it procured. The mortal’s entire body jerked off the bed as his wanton moan filled the air. It almost drowned out the faint sound of buzzing that had started the moment Loki turned the dial.

Rising from his chair and all but forgetting about his own erection, Loki placed a knee on the bed for better purchase. Two of the hands he had conjured grasped Stark by his thighs, just above the knees, and pulled his legs up to expose the small, vibrating device that had been shoved inside of him sometime before Loki’s arrival.

The god had to remind himself that breathing was essential to life as his entire world zeroed down to the toy nestled inside of his mortal. He felt heat crawling across his cheeks in an aroused flush and his cock became almost painfully hard. So this had been the mortal’s plan…

He supposed it was only a matter of time before they each wanted more out of the arrangement they had silently made. This was Stark’s way of inviting him to join without having to reveal his identity. In fact, he would be able to drive his mortal insane without ever having to touch him, something that certainly appealed to the god’s ego. But seeing his mortal like this, so ready for him and so helpless, well, there was no way Loki would be able to resist.

Silently instructing his constructed hands to keep Stark’s legs aloft, the god moved farther onto the bed. Despite his descent into mindless pleasure, the mortal’s head turned as though to look down at him through the blindfold. A third hand quickly corrected that position by pushing Stark’s head back via being wrapped around his throat. After a gentle squeeze, almost a warning, the hand settled for nothing more than a firm grip to keep him in place.

The mortal’s entire body was trembling, muscles jumping under flesh. His mouth hung open, little noises coming out as a trail of spit ran down the side of his face. His hands were fisted around the belts that bound him to the headboard. All in all, he was the picture of submission, of pleasure by Loki’s hands, but the god knew that the best was yet to come.

He swooped in to lick a long stripe up Stark’s cock, tongue catching the trail of precum. A stuttered moan filled the bedroom as the mortal tried to thrust upwards, but Loki’s hands held him in place. The god ratcheted the vibrator up to a five as he continued licking his mortal’s swollen member, pulling the most wonderful sounds from his mouth.

“AH! Ah, ah, aaaoooo! Fuck! Fuck, please! God, I’ve got toooOOO!”

Loki smirked against his mortal’s cock, knowing exactly what was to happen next. He swallowed the entire member in one go, not stopping until he felt the head of it hit the back of his throat. He’d had centuries to perfect his sexual abilities, but he’d never had the occasion to feel a cock vibrating in his mouth because of a toy shoved inside his lover. His own arousal egging him on, Loki turned the dial up on the vibrator all the way, tossing the remote aside as Stark’s hips jerked beneath him.

His tongue worked the underside of the cock in his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down. He knew the bundle of nerves just below the head was the most sensitive, but his mortal was experiencing enough at the moment that it didn’t much matter. He removed one hand from the mortal’s hips to trail down between his cheeks and push the vibrator further inside.

“Ah! Loki, Loki, I’m gonna-!"

But the mortal never got to finish as he exploded into Loki’s mouth. The god swallowed his seed with little trouble, licking his lips as he sat back on his haunches. His mortal was glistening with sweat, panting as though he had just run a marathon. The cock between his legs was slowly deflating and Loki was suddenly reminded of the lowered stamina of mortals. Well, that just would not do.

The god leaned over his mortal, bracing his hands on either side of Stark’s hips to keep his balance. His tongue darted out of his mouth, licking tender brushes along the scar tissue surrounding the arc reactor. He’d seen the man play with it enough times to know it was a sensitive area. But stimulation alone wouldn’t be enough to revitalize his lover. Using his tongue and lips as a conduit, Loki pumped his own magic and energy into the mortal, causing the other to gasp at the transfer. He’d been told the experience could be rather arousing just on its own.

Judging by the fact that Stark’s cock was quickly hardening against Loki’s abdomen that certainly seemed to be the case. The god smiled into the skin beneath his lips, kissing his way higher until he reached the mortal’s neck. The hand that had been there vanished into nonexistence to make room for him. Somewhere along the way Loki had lost enough of his concentration to cause a second hand to vanish, leaving behind only the two keeping the mortal’s legs in the air.

He began licking and biting at the skin of Stark’s neck, grinding his hips down against the other’s. The vibrator was still buzzing away in the mortal’s hole, sending vibrations through both of their cocks as they ground together. The contact was blissful, but barbaric in a way that Loki knew he could do better than. He was above such things as sloppy rutting like animals.

He bit down savagely on his mortal’s neck, making him cry out in pain as Loki’s teeth broke the skin. The mark was placed high enough that no shirt collar would cover it, ensuring that all who looked upon him would know that his mortal was claimed. He licked the blood from the wound, soothing the area in an almost-apology. A possessive growl tore itself from his throat as he kissed the area before withdrawing.

Stark whimpered at the loss, arching his entire body as if to try and follow him. He needn’t have worried, as Loki didn’t go far. His hand reached down between them, taking hold of the mortal’s balls and rolling them gently in his palm. Long fingers brushed tantalizingly against the bottom of Stark’s ass, just barely grazing the skin of his cheeks.

With Stark preoccupied, Loki banished his trousers from his person, sending them somewhere he didn’t even have the time to think about. All that mattered was having a bit more of that sweet friction his lover provided. Never releasing his hold on the mortal’s sack, he leaned down to kiss him passionately. It was the first time their lips had ever touched and the experience bolted through Loki’s system like lightning.

He started out slow, not wanting to rush even though his own body begged for release. The mortal’s lips moved against his own, pliant and willing to obey, just the way he liked it. His tongue snuck out to lightly lick along the other’s, not so much asking as teasing the permission to enter out of Stark. He slipped his tongue into his mortal’s mouth, exploring just a bit before pulling it back. His teeth caught the man’s bottom lip gently as he pulled away, leaving it red and just the tiniest bit swollen.

Taking a moment to admire the man in front of him, Loki let his gaze rake over Stark’s frame. He was so achingly ready, body wanting to be taken. It called to Loki, called to his deepest desires and he couldn’t fight the grin at knowing that this was his, totally his. Soon, he would claim Stark, no, Anthony, in every sense of the word. Soon the mortal would be his alone and no other would dare to touch him, to try and take what belonged to the god. That idea aroused him more than anything else could have.

Finally releasing his hold on the man’s balls, Loki ignored the whimper of longing he gave. Instead, he directed his attention to the vibrating device that was inside his lover. A single finger pressed against the device, pushing it farther into the human and wiggling it side to side. He did so enjoy watching the man writhe with pleasure.

His voice was demanding when he finally spoke for the first time since their encounters had begun. He left no room for argument. The only option was complete and total submission.

“Say my name.”

“Loki! Oh, God, Loki!”

The words fell from his mortal’s lips like a moan, the ultimate prayer. As a reward, the god pushed the vibrating bullet even deeper, his finger now pushed partially inside of the man right along with it. The man’s ass had clearly been lubed up before the insertion of the device, something for which Loki felt oddly grateful. He would not have to waste his time preparing the mortal himself.

Letting the device slip past his finger, Loki pushed farther in, crooking the digit this way and that as he searched for one thing in particular. Anthony’s hoarse cry of pleasure let him know when he’d found the bundle of nerves that had already been stimulated for some time by the device. He stroked the node gently, getting his lover closer and closer to the edge.

Just as the mortal was nearing his second completion of the night, Loki withdrew his finger, pulling the vibrating device out right along with it. Anthony let out a noise that sounded almost feral as he jerked forward as far as his restraints would allow, a snarl on his face. It did nothing to hinder Loki’s enjoyment of the situation. He stroked the man’s face with his free hand, examining the device as he did so.

Now that it was no longer being used to give himself or his lover pleasure, he found the buzzing rather annoying. Seeing as he’d already thrown the remote to the far reaches of the room, he’d have to find a way to turn it off manually. Luckily, there was a seam running across the center of the oblong bullet and the whole thing came apart with just a few twists of the wrist. As soon as the batteries were out, the vibrating stopped and Loki chucked the object, still in pieces, absentmindedly over his shoulder.

Turning his attention back to his lover, Loki couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him. It seemed he would never get tired of the simple act of looking, watching the ways in which his mortal could come undone. It was exciting, stimulating in all the ways that Loki loved…He supposed it was also appropriate, seeing as how watching was how all of this had started in the first place.

Anthony was shifting uncomfortably on the bed before him, trying to relieve some of the tension that had built up from being taken almost to the edge and then left hanging. His cock looked rock hard, hanging heavy between his legs and dark red from the blood flowing through it. His chest heaved, rising and falling rapidly in a way that only drew more attention to the arc reactor imbedded there.

He’d never thought to ask Clint Barton its purpose while he had been under Loki’s control. He hadn’t known of its existence then and by the time he did it was far too late. There had been many times during his visits that he had wondered about the glowing device, wondered at the reasons why it was there in the first place. Eventually, he resolved, he would just ask the inventor, but for now he had more pressing matters on his mind. He leaned forward to press a kiss to the cool metal before moving up so that his lips were pressed oh so deliciously to his lover’s ear.

“Tell me what you want, Anthony. As wonderful as all these noises you make are, I’d like to hear you use your words.”

He pulled back just enough so that he could watch the mortal’s face.

“Please, Loki, I want you to fuck me! I want your dick inside me and I want you to pound into me like your very life depended on it. I want to feel you for weeks. I want you to mark me, to claim me, to take everything that I am and make it your own.” His still-red lips quirked upwards in a smirk, “Yeah, that sounds good. I want you to own me, Loki.”

Well, he certainly didn’t have to ask twice. Loki crashed their lips together in a brutal kiss, cutting the mortal’s lip accidentally with his teeth. Neither seemed to mind as the blood mingled between them, spreading through their mouths as their tongues fought for dominance. By the time Loki pulled away again, they were both panting for breath. The god knew he would not be able to curb his desires any longer.

“As you wish.”

He reached one hand between them to wrap around his girth, giving it a few tugs before lining it up with his mortal’s entrance. The ring of muscles twitched against the touch of his head, anticipating the pleasure that was to come. He rocked his hips forward a few times, slowly pushing the head of his cock inside, savoring the tight heat that enveloped it. Inch by inch, he moved forward until he was fully seated inside of Anthony Stark.

They both moaned when they felt the front of Loki’s thighs meet the back of his lover’s. Anthony gave a little sigh of relief, having finally gotten what he’d waited so long for. (Not that Loki hadn’t been wanting the same exact thing for quite a while, too, he just hadn’t been tied to a bed for the past few hours of it.) As soon as he was sure the man had adjusted to him being inside, Loki began to gently rock his hips back and forth.

At first, he only pulled out about an inch at a time before sliding back in side. Humans were fragile and he had to be careful, but he couldn’t resist the sweet heat that surrounded him forever. Within minutes he was pounding into Anthony, relishing each cry of pleasure as he drove his length deeper and deeper. His hands dug harshly into his mortal’s hips and they would both marvel at the bruises later, the perfect imprints of Loki’s hands.

The conjured hands holding Anthony’s legs aloft disappeared not long after Loki had breached his entrance. The mortal didn’t seem to have any problem keeping them pulled back towards his chest, though. The god fumbled clumsily with the clasps that kept his ankles bound to his thighs, never breaking the rhythm of his hips as he fought to free the other’s legs. In turn, Anthony threw one leg over Loki’s shoulder as the other wrapped round his side. The angle allowed Loki to drive ever deeper and they were soon both moaning their pleasure into each other’s mouths.

Loki could feel the tightening of the muscles in his abdomen and thighs, the low coil that made it hard to keep his rhythm. He brought one hand around the leg thrown over his shoulder to grab hold of Anthony’s cock. Gripping it firmly, he pumped in time to his thrusts, intent on getting the man off before he came himself.

With a low growl he leant forward once more, nearly bending the mortal in half as he sought out the flesh of his neck. He kissed and suckled the mortal’s skin, pulling out even sweeter noises than he had before. As soon as he felt the length in his hand begin to twitch, he bit down on the meaty portion where the man’s neck met his shoulder, this time not breaking the skin. Anthony came with a cry of Loki’s name, splattering their chest and stomachs with his cum. The god followed shortly after with his mortal’s name on his own lips.

As he collapsed against the inventor, Loki lifted one arm to undo the belts that bound the man’s arms to the bed. It was surprisingly harder than he’d anticipated and he ended up just cutting through the leather with magic. Anthony made a noise of protest and he pulled his aching arms to him, cradling the abused muscles to his chest.  
“Those were Italian leather, you know.”

Loki rolled to the side, letting his mortal curl up against him. He pulled the blindfold from over the man’s face, enjoying being able to look into those chocolate brown eyes. Despite the pout, he wasn’t too worried about Anthony being upset.

“Would you have rather I left you like that all night?”

Anthony moved to lay his head on Loki’s shoulder, tracing his fingers over the god’s chest as though marveling at his very presence.

“Well, no…”

“Then it is settled.”

A few long minutes of silence passed between them as Loki stared up at the ceiling. He moved his hand to lace his fingers through the mortals.

“Anthony?”

“Mmyeah?”

It was clear that his mortal had started to drift off in the quiet and the thought made Loki’s lips twitch upwards. They really would need to work on his stamina.

“What would you have done if I had left you there? Tied up for that woman of yours to find in the morning?”

Tony groaned and lifted his head to rest his chin on Loki’s chest. He opened one eye to squint at the god. His lips quirked upwards.

“Pepper?” He snorted a laugh. “Who do you think tied me to the bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Hopefully you enjoyed! Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> ParkerStark made an amazing gifset to go with this fic! Check it out here: http://darkly-stark.tumblr.com/post/117793665845/


End file.
